1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vertical shaft V-type engine having a vertical crankshaft and also a pair of right and left hand cylinders arranged in V-shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An engine as described above is used widely in power lawn mowers. In the past, a vertical-shaft single cylinder engine as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,433 has been utilized as the engine for power lawn mowers, but in a single cylinder engine, a major drawback in use is the tendency to cause vibrations in operation of an engine having a relatively large engine output.
Also, in the V-type engine, since various engine auxiliary and accessory devices are arranged in positions limited by the engine, the engine is difficult to design so as to have a compact construction. Furthermore, the engine must have excellent stability by lowering its center of gravity.